Herky
|- ! ! |- ! !2006-Onwards |- ! ! Herky The Helicopter *'Type': Helicopter *'Gender': Male *'Age': 5 *'Voice actresses': **Mary-Kay Bergman (1998-1999) **Debi Derryberry (2001-2005) **Donna Cherry (2006-present) Herky is a yellow helicopter with green stripes. He has skids instead of wheels and cannot taxi on the ground. In the model series, he spoke with a stutter and sounded almost identical to Porky Pig. In the main CGI series, he rolls his "R"s when ever he speaks, and often pronounces stressed "er" as long vocalic "r", e.g. "I'm Herky" as, with a strong high-rising pitch accent on the final "-y" and he loves eating donuts. Bio Herky is a high-energy, fast-thinking, fast-moving, acrobatic little helicopter who always seems to be in a hurry. This sometimes gets him in the wrong places at the wrong time. But with his sunny and cheerful disposition, Herky is always a joy to be around. Persistent, daring, fearless and full of pep, this little guy can execute more trick maneuvers than any flier in the fleet. And he's also an accomplished skier! Basis Herky appears to be loosely based on a MD-902 Explorer. Livery Herky is light skinned, has dark brown eyes and dimples. He is painted sunshine yellow with dark green stripes on his tail. His rotor is white with two red stripes on the end of each blade. His skids are red-orange. Episodes Apperances Season 1 (1998-1999) * Ep 1: ?????? * Ep 1: ?????? * Ep 2: ????? * Ep 2: ?????? * Ep 3: ?????? * Ep 3: ?????? * Ep 4: ????? * Ep 4: ?????? * Ep 5: ?????? * Ep 6: ?????? * Ep 7: ?????? * Ep 7: ?????? * Ep 8: ?????? * Ep 9: ?????? * Ep 10: ?????? * Ep 11: ?????? * Ep 12: ?????? * Ep 12: ?????? * Ep 13: ?????? * Ep 13: ?????? Season 2 (1999-2000) * Ep 14: ????? * Ep 15: ????? * Ep 16: ????? * Ep 16: ????? * Ep 17: ????? * Ep 18: ????? * Ep 19: ????? * Ep 19: ????? * Ep 20: ????? * Ep 22: ????? * Ep 22: ????? * Ep 23: ????? * Ep 24: ????? * Ep 24: ????? * Ep 25: ????? * Ep 26: ????? * Ep 26: ????? Season 3 (2001) * Ep 27: ????? * Ep 27: ????? * Ep 28: ????? * Ep 28: ????? * Ep 29: ????? * Ep 29: ????? * Ep 30: ????? * Ep 30: ????? * Ep 31: ????? * Ep 31: ????? * Ep 32: ????? * Ep 32: ????? * Ep 33: ????? * Ep 34: ????? * Ep 35: ????? * Ep 35: ????? * Ep 36: ????? * Ep 36: ????? * Ep 37: ????? * Ep 38: ????? * Ep 38: ????? * Ep 39: ????? * Ep 39: ????? * Ep 40: ????? Season 4 (2005) * Ep 41: ????? * Ep 42: ????? * Ep 43: ????? * Ep 44: ????? * Ep 45: ????? * Ep 46: ????? * Ep 47: ????? * Ep 48: ????? * Ep 49: ????? * Ep 50: ????? Songs Trivia * On the Jay Jay kiddie ride, Herky appeared on the right button saying "You can do it...you can do it!!". * If you look closely in the CGI intro, Herky's green stripes on his back are red, similar to his 3rd model design * In the model series, Herky seemed much older. *Whenever Herky was present in the Model Series, the clarinet is played *When present in the main series, the xylophone was played. *In the CGI Series, in the early episodes, his voice was much deeper, while since then it's more higher *His voice sounds a lot like Spongebob from Spongebob Squarepants in the main CGI series Gallery: Herky'sBrightIdea.jpg|Model Herky when his landing stands were all yellow HerkyUsesHisHead.jpg|Model Herky with more cheekbone Category:Characters Category:Helicopters